Maps
This is a page for all the maps of the Just Cause game series. Common info The Just Cause game series is known for having the largest maps for "sandbox"-type games. The playable area of Just Cause (1) is 1'025 km2 and Just Cause 2 is 1'035.55 km2. Just Cause games provide in-game maps (in the PDA), but the map in Just Cause (1) does not provide info about settlement names and in some places it's difficult to distinguish a military base from a village. The main complaint is the lack of a player controlled map marker, which makes navigation difficult. The map in Just Cause 2 has more features, but there's no accurate way to set the map marker, causing all seemingly accurate co-ordinates to be inacurate by about +/- 5 m. Just Cause (1) All maps of San Esperito on this wiki: ﻿ Just Cause (1) map.png|Basic map after 100 % completion (1219 x 1223 px). It took me (GMRE) 32 screenshots and a lot of editing, to make this map. San Esperito unmarked points of interest.png|San Esperito unmarked points of interest. See the full size image for detail. Leave improvement requests at the file talk page. Just Cause (1) map legend.png|See PDA. Glitch safehouse.png|See Just Cause Safehouses. Isla Dominio map.png|See Isla Dominio. Ballard M5B1 Scout (hidden 2).png|Location of the hidden Ballard M5B1 Scout. Provinces of San Esperito.png|The PDA political map, showing all Provinces and their conditions. Map of Just Cause (1) military bases.png|The Military bases in San Esperito article has a table that lists all vehicles at every base. Map of unmarked base in San Esperito.png|This unmarked military base has an Agency Fukuda Buckskin Trapper. Just Cause demo map.png|Just Cause Demo. Map of Just Cause military vehicles.png|Locations of Military bases and safehouses with heavy armored vehicles. Provinces and coverage.png|Provinces and coverage Settlements in Aguilar.png|Settlements in Provincia Aguilar. Location of Aguilar.png|Location ofProvincia Aguilar. Provincia de Rio Negro map.png|Map of Provincia de Rio Negro. settlement in Isla de la Asuncion.png|settlements on Isla de la Asuncion. Location of Isla de la Asuncion.png|Location of Isla de la Asuncion. Encarnacion map.jpg|Settlements in Encarnacion. Provincia de las Palmas.png|Map of Provincia de Las Palmas. unmarked_points_of_interest_update_I.png|San Esperito unmarked points of interest. See the full size image for detail. Just Cause 2 All maps of Panau on this wiki. Race TheForbiddenCoast.png|See Races. LOST Island.jpg|Hantu Island. Hantu Island (map of secrets).png|Hantu Island secrets revealed. Hantu Island.PNG|Hantu island. Just Cause 2 Territories.png|Territories. Panau Motorway System.jpg|Panau Motorway/Highway System. Hot Air Balloon location map.png|Hot air balloon. Panau Aerial.jpg|A pre-release map of Panau. It points out the location of the Reapers area where the Just Cause 2 Demo takes place and has an odd small island in the north-east. See also: Cut game content. Just Cause 2 PDA map.jpg|See PDA. Panau.jpg|See Panau City. Tanah Raya.jpg|See Tanah Raya. Lautan Lama Desert map discoloration.png|A part of the Lautan Lama Desert. Pulau Kenjantanan.jpg|See: Pulau Kenjantanan. YP-107 Phoenix (location on map).png|See: The broken ship and YP-107 Phoenix. Cape Carnival (map).png|Cape Carnival. 500px-Panau City Map.png|Panau City. Pulau Berapi Map.jpg|Pulau Berapi island in Panau Tengah Bay. Panau City (map).png|Panau City. Just Cause 2 demo map.jpg|Just Cause 2 Demo. Pulau Kait harbor map.png|Pulau Kait harbor. Desert map.png|An unmarked facility in the Lautan Lama Desert. Bandar Gereja Gurun and Desert Dash race (map).jpg|See Races. Kem Udara Wau Pantas.jpg|Kem Udara Wau Pantas. Panauan oil and gas fields (map).png|Oil and Gas Fields in Panau. Airports and Airstrips (JC2).png|See List of Airports in Panau. Unknown Stucture.png Bandar Bukit Kuprum Lama - Sungai Jernih.jpg|See Bandar Bukit Kuprum Lama, Sungai Jernih and Pemainan Racun. ---- Map from an official Just Cause website #Mile High Club #Ski Resort #Panau Falls Casino #Panau International Airport #Panau Capital City - Panau City #Giant satellite dish - PAN MILSAT #Cape Carnival rocket base. #Karl Blaine's Residence #Roaches HQ #Reapers HQ #Ular Boys HQ #Snow Peak #Desert Peak #Tropical Peak #(?) Hot air balloon ---- Interactive map Main article: Interactive Map of Panau. For an external, more detailed version click this link. Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:PDA